


Izumi nightmare the horror of knight

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Delusions, Dream Sex, Forced Orgasm, Hallucinations, Nightmares, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, puke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Izumi has the same nightmare every night that he is being watch an stalk and that someone is after him and doing naughty things to him. Nightmares that he can't escape. Izumi afraid. Every night.





	

Izumi shut eyes to get sleep for slumber.

Izumi began to drift off like as always.

Usual almost fall asleep then he feels hands touching him and he awakes and nothing is ever there.

Izumi goes and trying to sleep again.

But he still feels grip on him again hands sliding over his body a horrible voice saying what will be done to him and his 17 year old body. Izumi feels horrified as he shifts in his slumbering trying to block out the touching and voices he cries as it can't stop as he tries to sleep.

The hands on keep touching as they slide up and down his cock as they want to suck his penis they say and that they love him and he is best of idol. Izumi is uncomfortable.

Afraid.

Izumi opens his eyes sweating and shaken but no one is present again. Izumi rubs his face. Terror.

Izumi wants to stop being afraid of his nightmares.

 

Izumi goes back to slumber as he feels hand on his cock again pumping and rubbing and stroking until he cums and he wakes up screaming but no one is there but he is with pants off and naked and cum on self. Izumi is alone but he has the same fear and same dream that someone wants to do this to him over and over and it feels so real. Izumi cries because the nightmares never stop.

 

Izumi cries.

 

Izumi lays in bed with his semen and tears and puke as he throws up from crying a lots.

 

Izumi wants to be fine but they will never leave him alone his nightmares. 

 

Izumi is afraid.


End file.
